This invention relates to an automatic transmission rotational speed controlling device for the use on motor cycles or the like.
An automatic transmission wherein the speed is changed by automatically changing centrifugal clutches in response to the number of revolutions of the engine by using a plurality of centrifugal clutches is used on motor cycles or the like.
However, as the centrifugal clutches are disengaged and engaged in response to the number of rotations, even if the engine is to be quickly accelerated to quickly start, as the number of rotations at which the speed is changed is constant, only a constant acceleration will be obtained.